


Exposing the Shadows

by DMsBabyGirl97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (possibly), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Consensual Underage Sex, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Dominant Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Bill Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sex, Slight Remus Lupin and Sirius Black Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, They get it together soon, Top Harry Potter, good weasley twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMsBabyGirl97/pseuds/DMsBabyGirl97
Summary: What will happen when Dumbledore realizes the mistake he made by making Harry compete in the Triwizard Tournament? After all, participating in the tournament makes Harry of legal age now. What’s the Headmaster to do when Harry goes to Gringotts at the end of his 4th year instead getting on the train and going back to the Dursley’s house?Harry has been playing a role since the end of his 1st year. He’s been the dutiful Gryffindor. Where does his loyalties really lie though? And where does the Dark Lord fit into all this? When Harry claims his Lordship, he discovers lies, manipulations, and undergoes a rare Creature Inheritance that throws not only his life, but the whole Wizarding World for a loop!What’s Harry to do when the Headmaster won’t stop playing games?He shows him how to win of course!





	Exposing the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other book series or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character and NOT Canon). This will NOT follow the original series completely! This WILL be SLASH and possibly even femslash for some characters.

His head hit the table with a dull thud as he took a slow deep breath and let it out, just barely stopping himself from yanking his hair out from the roots in his frustration.

  
“I know you’re watching me, come in, sit and tell me whatever you came to tell me.” His voice was muffled by the table his head was still buried in, but he knew the person in the doorway could hear him regardless. His ears heard the quiet steps as they moved towards him and soon, they were sitting next to him rubbing his back. “You’re driving yourself mad with this.” There was a heavy dose of concern in the voice.

  
He lifted his head and killing curse green eyes met shining silver ones, “I have to find a way to fix this Lucius.” There was a sigh in his voice, but Harry wasn’t concerned about letting his guard down in the presence of the older blonde, Lucius was one of his mates after all.

  
“The only thing you can do about this is give him more time to accept it, he’ll come around eventually. There is no way to break the bond and you know it. This was set in motion before any of us were born, it’s set in stone, don’t mess with fate love, you’ll only get hurt.” Even the constant softness of Lucius’s voice couldn’t stop what happened next.

  
“I’M ALREADY FUCKING HURTING!!!” Harry exploded, getting up out the chair and beginning to quickly pace around the spacious library. “It hurts to have a mate automatically reject you without even giving the bond a chance, without giving me a chance. He’s acting like I made this happen, like I knew about this beforehand. I didn’t fucking ask for this. I didn’t ask for any of this shit to happen in my life. Not my parents dying, not being the subject of a fake prophecy. Not being abused, lied to, and manipulated. And I sure as hell didn’t ask to be a Born Vampire with four fucking mates that I didn’t choose! I mean, don’t get me wrong I love all of you and I would do absolutely anything for you all without hesitation, but I didn’t have any fucking control over this, and I don’t appreciate him just tossing the fucking blame at me!”

  
If asked, Harry wouldn’t be able to explain what set him off. This had been the most stressful yet best summer of his life that he could remember. Since his forced participation in the Triwizard Tournament made him legally an adult, he didn’t even bother going to the Dursleys at the end of the school year. Instead he went straight from Hogwarts to Gringotts. He did an Inheritance Test and a Blood Test and that’s when things started to get frustrating. He had found out that he was the heir of all four Hogwarts founders, his mother was not a muggleborn, but a pureblood. He also found out that Dumbledore illegally made himself Harry’s magical guardian and sealed his parents’ Will (which Harry unsealed), then as they went over his accounts Harry found out that Dumbledore, some of the Weasleys, and various others had been stealing from him and that Ron and Hermione weren’t really his friends, but they were being paid to ‘keep him in control’. The Blood test revealed that there had been blocks of varying degrees on his magic, his creature inheritance, and various other skills along with a lot of compulsion charms on him. He had to go through a full purge with the Goblins that took 3 hours. The next bombshell that hit him was that he had a Creature Inheritance that he was going through this summer, that would be complete on his birthday. He was a vampire for Merlin’s sake! He was apparently different from the undead vampire, he was known as a rare species of Born Vampires and to top it off he was Royalty! He was supposedly in charge of the whole vampire race, even the sub species of vampires that were bitten instead of born. And then there’s more! He also had the pleasure of finding out that he also has extra rare elemental powers. The good thing about this was that the vampire laws at the Ministry didn’t apply to him at all due to an old law, coupled with a signed treaty and a little help from Mother Magic herself. Oh, and let’s not forget that he has 4 mates! Fucking Merlin’s Beard he had four damn pre-destined mates!

  
At least his mates were people he knew and not complete strangers. There was Tom (Yes Tom Riddle the Dark Lord) he and Harry had been close since the end of Harry’s first year and Harry would often escape the Dursleys spend as much time with Tom as he could when he helped him get his body and become sane again. His next mate was Lucius Malfoy with whom Harry had been close to since they met when Tom summoned him a few days after he’d gotten his body back. Then there was Draco, who ironically purposed a truce between himself and Harry on the train before their 4th year started. He and Draco had kept their friendship a secret from the rest of the school, but Draco and few others stayed by him when everyone shunned him, believing that he put his name in the Goblet of Fire when he didn’t. His fourth mate was Severus (Yes Potions Master Severus Snape, the resentful “greasy git” of the dungeons _internal eyeroll_ ). Since Harry was a rare one who found his pre-destined mates before his Inheritance was complete, he and his mates had not done anything other than simple kissing or full-out snogging sessions. As for where they were staying, they often alternated from Malfoy Manor (when they wanted to spend time with Narcissa, who was surprising understanding and even happy about Harry being mated to Lucius and Draco) and Slytherin’s Castle, they had plenty of places to choose from with just Harry’s fortunes alone, but those two places were their favorites. Harry had been building a good foundation with all his mates, well, all of them except Severus.

  
It was only a month into summer and Severus had not taken the fact that he was Harry’s mate well at all, he even went as far as not visiting since he found out. After getting over the initial hurt caused by a mate so passionately rejecting him, Harry had given Severus some space and after a full week he figured he could try and get to know Severus one on one, but Severus refused to budge and that led to Harry researching a way to get rid of his bond to Severus before his birthday next week when his Inheritance completed his transformation.

  
Lucius waited while Harry vented because he knew that it was needed, and he knew that it was coming. He, Draco, and Tom had been waiting for it. Harry had been calm after everything that had been thrown at him in the recent short span of time, he’d been too calm, and they were worried about him bottling everything up. Favian (another Born vampire who is a many times over great grandfather to Harry) warned them that it was imperative that Harry is at peace with his mates before his inheritance is complete because he would need his mates to help him adjust as his instincts would be in overdrive.

  
When he felt that he was calm enough, Harry went back to his chair, pulling Lucius down into his lap and nuzzling his face in Lucius’s neck, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blow up like that, it’s not your fault, it just physically hurts to be without Severus, it feels wrong. _Incomplete_ is a better word.”

  
“It’s okay Harry, I understand, I do, and I’m not upset with you. I just don’t want either of you hurt, you mean everything to me, but he and I have over 20 years of friendship.”

  
Harry allowed his body to melt into Lucius’s and played with the blonde’s long hair, “I will never make you pick sides Lucius, even if I find a way to break the mating to him, you can still be his friend. I may be the dominant in this crazy relationship, but I will never try to control any of you, you all are still your own individual persons, you do know, that don’t you?” His eyes locked on the silver ones he loved as he waited for Lucius to answer.

  
“I do know that and it’s one of the things I love about you.” Lucius assured him, truth ringing in his words.

  
Harry grinned and ran his nose along the side of Lucius’s neck again, “One of?” He questioned, “What are some other things?” He murmured, lips ghosting lightly on Lucius’s cheek.

  
The blonde stayed still, content to watch his mate explore his skin, and when Harry’s lips finally rested on his, Lucius let out a sigh of pleasure. Harry started the kiss off teasingly, but it quickly grew further than that. Tongues clashed against each other in a dance, breaths mingled and there was a moan, but its owner was unclear. It was when Lucius’s hands began to move to his own robes that they were interrupted by a soft throat clearing.

  
Harry and Lucius both pulled away from each other and turned towards the door, where they found Tom, Draco, and to their shock Severus. Lucius hurried and tried to maintain some sort of composure over his currently unkept appearance while Harry just laughed and made his way over to where the three of them were still standing.

  
“After I was done shopping with Mother, we saw Uncle Sev today and the subject of him coming over came up, I hope it’s alright that I said yes on behalf of all of us.” The normally confident Slytherin seemed almost nervous as he waited for Harry to answer.

  
“It’s fine Drache.” Harry could tell that by using his nickname for Draco his words easily put the blonde at ease. “I’m never going to try to control you, you can invite and hang out with whoever you’d like, it won’t bother me.” He assured him the leaned forward and kissed Draco’s cheek before walking over and lightly pecking Tom on the lips, “Welcome Home loves. Have fun.” He told them as he grabbed his book from earlier at made his way out of the library, avoiding the looks Severus was throwing him.

  
The four of them moved into more comfortable positions in the library, all choosing to crowd around one of the tables in the corner. They talked among themselves for hours, even when they moved to the sitting room for tea time, but it wasn’t until after Draco got up to find Harry that the conversation turned serious.

  
“How can you two stand it? Being mated to him, giving him control over your life?” Severus asked looking at Tom and Lucius.

  
“You make it sound like we’re mindless slaves who have to follow his every command, we do have a choice here, we choose him, we have all accepted that our place is by his side.” Tom said, trying to be helpful, but also trying to control himself not to roll his eyes at The Potions Master.

  
“How though? How does it not bother you that you’re his submissives? That even with all the choices you have, any decision is ultimately up to him.” Severus would admit that yes, he was being difficult and stubborn by not wanting to tie himself to the Potter brat, but there was also a part of him that wanted to understand before he considered even attempting to try.

  
“This isn’t about us and we all know it, this is about you Severus, you want to hear that Harry controls every aspect of our life from where we go to when we wake up, you want to hear that if he says jump, we ask how high, you want to hear that we can’t interact with anyone else with his explicit permission. That’s what you want to hear and none of that is the truth of our bond. You have this misguided view of Harry in your mind and you so stuck on the fact that you have to be right that you have no idea who Harry really is and I can confidently say that you are completely wrong in your assessment of Harry, you just see what you want to see and not what’s really there. You want to know what’s it like to be mated to Harry? Here’s what it’s like; I have been living _almost_ worry free these last few weeks. These last few weeks I have only had to worry about trivial things because I have Harry by my side for anything I need. I have someone who takes care of me, yes, he might get possessive and demanding at times, but to be honest, it’s such a fucking turn-on when he does, and yes, we are the submissives in the relationship but that’s because all three of us trust him. Why? Because even though he doesn’t have to he still asks our input on things because our opinion matters to him. We submit because he still lets us be ourselves, we submit because he will never hurt us, we submit because we know he loves us. We submit because even though we can protect ourselves, he won’t hesitate to jump in and protect us himself. We’re in a relationship with him, not because we have to be, or because fate told us to be, but because we **_want_** to be, because we know him.” Lucius didn’t mean to be so harsh with his friend or get so worked up, but once he started going, it all just spilled out and he wasn’t about to take it back now because he believed that Severus needed to hear it.

  
For his part, Severus was floored, Lucius was usually one that always held his control and it took something major to make him go off the way he just did. However, he said nothing in response and was grateful when Tom steered the conversation back to something light and easy, Lucius’s words were still ringing in the back of his mind though.

* * *

It was two days later when Severus apparated to Malfoy Manor and for once he had absolutely no plan for what he wanted to do, but he knew that he had to do something. There were no sounds in the Manor and since he hadn’t told anyone he was coming, he wondered if someone was here or if he would have to wait. He snapped his fingers and one of the house-elves popped in.

  
“How’s Nipsy help Master Sev’rus?”

  
“Nipsy is everyone gone?” He asked her.

  
“Master Luc, Little Master Dragon, and Lord Master Tom is gone goodbye, but Little Lord Master Harry is here, he is in the room of books.” Severus knew that she was still a relatively young house elf, so he didn’t bother commenting on her weird phrases. He nodded and expressed his thanks before she popped out.

  
Severus gave himself a pep talk all the way up to the fourth floor of the Manor where the library was, however when he stepped in the doorway and saw Harry surrounded by stacks of books of various heights, everything he planned in his head to say vanished.

  
He was standing there for a full three minutes and counting, and Harry hadn’t even looked up when he said, “If you like to wander around the Manor while you wait for the others, I’ll be sure to stay out of your way.”

  
The normally dour man couldn’t explain why a simple statement like that from Harry seemed to sting, he supposed it was because he sounded like a dismissal.  
“I actually came here to see you.” Severus informed him, internally glad that his voice somehow held the confidence that his body seemed to be lacking. “I wanted to talk.”

  
Harry kept his expression in check, making sure that outwardly he didn’t so much as twitch, while inwardly his expression held all the shock that momentarily paralyzed his body. He stood up with ease, despite hearing all the audible cracks his body made from being folded into a fixed position for so long. He walked past Severus as he made his way out of the library, leaving a confused Potions Master in his wake before he turned to look at him and said, “I thought perhaps the sitting room would be a more comfortable setting, would you like some tea?”

  
Severus nodded with a verbal answer of “Sure that’d be great.” As he turned to follow the younger man to the sitting room on the first floor. As they got settled, (Harry on one end of the couch with his feet tucked under him and Severus leaning against the back of the couch on the other end in a sitting position.) and both had their tea, Harry stayed silent while Severus got his thoughts in order to begin the conversation.

  
“Did Lucius or The Dark –Tom,” He corrected himself before he continued, “tell you of our conversation from the other day?” Severus asked to start.

  
“No, their conversations are their business, if I am supposed to know something, I trust that they will come to me and tell me, but I don’t pry into every moment of their lives. I can be demanding in times of stress mostly, but I have no desire to control have to control and hover of my mates.” Even though Severus was the only one being difficult in this situation, Harry felt like Severus deserved for him to be as open as he could be.

  
For his part, Severus wasn’t expecting to receive such a thorough answer, but even if he had doubts, he appreciated it. “Well I asked them how they could stand being mated to you and Lucius surely gave me a piece of his mind so to speak.” Severus was watching Harry closely and was frustrated not to get a reaction out of the younger as he spoke besides his eyes softening and a small upward curve of his lips when he mentioned Lucius’s name. “But, he did give me a lot to think about and he was right, My treatment of you has been based off resentment for your father and what Dumbledore has told me about you and obviously I know by now that Dumbledore is a manipulator and a liar, and also you’ve never knew your father so you didn’t have time to be influenced by him, so it is fair to say that I know nothing about you besides your name and that you belong in the Gryffindor—”

  
“Slytherin.” Harry’s voice interrupted him mid-sentence.

  
“What?” Severus asked confused.

  
“My sorting. The hat said that I would do well in any house, given that I am the heir now I know why, but it said that my Slytherin qualities outshines the rest, but it put me in Gryffindor due to my wish to be away from you and Draco. However, despite that, I’m pretty much on good terms with the whole Slytherin house.” Harry explained.

  
Severus could kind of understand Harry wanting to be away from him and Draco at the time because he was sure they hadn’t made such great first impressions at the time for the youth, himself especially, but he was once again, shocked to learn that pretty much all his snakes were on some level of friendship with Harry, “How?” Is all he managed.

  
“Really easy, I became friends with pretty much the whole house besides Draco, Greg, and Vince in my first year. If you take notice, no other Slytherin besides those 3 and yourself ever messed with me, and since Draco and I became friends at the beginning of the school year last year Greg and Vince eventually came around and then there was just you. I didn’t actively hide my friendships with the snakes, but I didn’t flaunt them either, there was just too many values that could’ve gone wrong.” Harry didn’t want them to get too off track, so he steered the conversation back on track, “But that’s neither here nor there, what were you saying before I cut you off?”

  
Severus had gotten a bit caught up in the ease of actually having a conversation with Harry without the masks they both seemed to wear that he’d forgot the talk they were having before that “Just that Lucius was right, I don’t know you, but I want to, I want to be your mate and I know that an apology for everything I’ve put you through over the years won’t automatically make everything okay, but..”

  
He was cut off again by Harry, but this time Harry impulsively put his finger on Severus’s lips, “But nothing, you don’t have to say it, you’re willing to give this a chance and that’s apology enough, but for the sake of being fair, I want to apologize to you too. I’m mature enough to admit that I am not entirely blameless for some of the stuff that happened in our past, there were some things I said in anger that was unfair and there were times that I was downright disrespectful because I chose to be and for all those things I offer you my sincerest apologies.” It wasn’t until Severus started trying to speak his agreement that Harry remembering his finger was on Severus’s lips, pulled his hand back with a quiet, “Sorry.” Leaving his lips, then he continued, “I also want to apologize for something that I was planning on doing, which was finding a way to break my mate connection to you, it’s said to be impossible because the type of bond we have is blessed by Mother Magic herself and cannot be broken, but I’m telling you this because I want to explain why I wanted to break our bond.” Harry paused for a minute and Severus was still processing everything that they’d talked about so far, so he wasn’t rushing him.

  
“When you rejected me without even letting someone explain, I was upset and yes while that would have been justified, the way that I reacted to the rejection was not the right way to go about it. Yes I gave you space, yes I tried to get to know you, but it wasn’t working, so instead of waiting just a little bit longer than a month, I started looking for what I thought would be a solution I admit that at first it was more of a ‘If he doesn’t want to be my mate then I’ll just break the bond and he could be alone’ kind of mindset, but I was just speaking from anger and even if it was in my head, I want to apologize to you for even thinking it. After I got over my initial anger, I kept looking for a way to break it because I figured that breaking the bond would have been easier than having you be stuck with me and miserable for the rest of your life.” For a while after he finished speaking it was silent. It was an uneasy silence, the kind of silent Dudley would get when he was sneaking up to punch or kick Harry and Harry gripped his tea just a little tighter in his hands, taking a sip to occupy himself and not fidget in distress.

“You’re suddenly unloading everything.” Severus said with narrowing eyes, “Why?”

Harry shrugged unbothered, “I don’t want to go into this without you knowing what you need to know. I didn’t want to not tell you and then have it randomly come up and conversation one day and have you been upset because it seemed like I hid it from you.”

  
There was another bout of silence before Severus nodded, “Good I forgive you.”

  
Harry smiled a little, “Thank you.”

  
Severus stared at him for a moment, “So what do we do now?”

  
Harry’s smooth laughter rang out in response and Severus smiled a bit to himself. “Who knew the infamous ‘Dungeon Bat’ would ever look so adorable, but be so clueless?”

  
Severus reached out and smacked the back of his head (not too hard though). “I am not adorable or clueless.”

  
Harry smirked as he untucked his feet and got up, “Yeah yeah okay, now come on, you can help me put all the books back up and by then the others will be home.” He said walking towards the stairs after snapping his fingers for one of the house-elves to clean up from their tea while Severus followed him.

* * *

Tom, Lucius, Severus, and Draco were all surrounding the bed Harry was laying on when it struck midnight at the start of Harry’s fifteenth birthday. In the room with them was Favian, along with a few of the Born Vampire royal guards. Favian knew that Harry’s mates would need someone to direct them on how to act at least for the first day or two and he wanted to be there for Harry and his mates, he’d grown quite fond of his little royal in their few meetings and started to see him as a grandson.

  
Favian could feel the power of the magic in the room multiply in its intensity and he knew, “His Creature Inheritance has been fully awakened, he’s transitioning now.” He informed them before he started explaining a little bit to them. “One of the reasons Harry was destined with four mates is because they are needed to help him control his elemental powers. Each of you represent a different element and when his transformation began, the mark of your element appeared on your back shoulder-blade, this is so that if Harry hadn’t already found you, he’d be able to identify you as one of his mates. Tom is fire, Lucius is water, Draco is air, and Severus is Earth. Harry will have his own mark of his back shoulder and his will be a combination of all of yours with his own unique symbol in the middle. there hasn’t been an Elemental Born Vampire in centuries and never a Royal one, Harry’s a first, but my point is the information we must base this from is very old, but the basics are still the same. The transition for a Born Vampire is not painful at all like it is for the Bitten Vampires and while Harry will have bloodlust, it won’t be as uncontrollable as bitten vampires unless he goes long without blood. He will need an equal balance of blood and food, basically every time he eats food, he will need to drink blood, he can drink from anyone, but it would best if he stayed drinking from you all as his mates, your blood gives him more of a boost and it strengthens your mate bonds, feedings are often very intimate for both parties and don’t worry about losing too much blood, for the while you’ll Blood Replenishing potions, but soon your body with start replenishing the blood on its own the more Harry feeds from you.”

  
Favian let them process that before he explained more, (the transformation was going to take several hours, he figured he’d give them some help in the process). “Now the main things you need to know is that your Ministry does not have any control of Born Vampires, the vampire doesn’t answer to them, in fact after this is complete, the entire vampire race in any location, Born or Bitten now answers to Harry. Another thing is that you’re all going to have to be in close distance to Harry, meaning that during school you’re going to stay together and by that, I mean that if possible, spend as much time close to Harry as you can. I understand Harry is going to be resorted yes?” He waited until he saw them all nod. “That’s good, that means that Harry will be able to be around his mates easily and that will be a tremendous help in keeping him from losing control. Now, his instincts are also going to be strong, Born Vampires are ruled by their instincts and by that I mean Harry will be more in tune and relaxed within himself, but he will also always be alert for danger, sometimes he might bark out a demand for something that might be random or doesn’t make sense, but he’s just following his instincts. Lastly, any spells hitting him will not harm him, Born Vampires have a strong shield magically infused in their skin, everywhere and it’s not like your blocking shields or mind shields, his shield cannot be broken no matter how much power is thrown at him. So, of someone were to try to curse him it would literally bounce off him and do nothing except piss him off maybe.” Favian looked over at the bed and watched Harry for a while, he could see the beginnings of some physical changes, but Harry’s mates wouldn’t see them yet.

  
“Are there any books about this?” Lucius asked, “And is there anything we need to do to help him with the transformation?”

  
“Yes, to both.” Favian said, “I forgot Harry didn’t grow up with this knowledge so he wouldn’t have been able to warn you. Since Harry has Elemental powers, every two hours the magic of each element will break through and spread through his body to adjust to his new body. When it’s time Harry will bolt up and the magic will flood the room, his eyes will be a different color depending on the element, red or orange for fire, blue for water, silver for air, a light green for earth. Even though his eyes will open, Harry will still be transitioning and not fully awake. All you need to do when it’s your element is get on the bed and place Harry between your legs and let him lean against you as you find your element on his back and trace it in a clockwise motion. The mark will glow while the elemental magic in the room settles into Harry’s body, once it does Harry will relax back into a laying down position and close his eyes. Once all the elements are finished, then he will be in the final stage of the transformation and the magic of past royals will enter him and it’ll be done. As for the books about this, I’ll give them to you.” From then on, they dissolved into silence as they started their waiting game.

  
When Harry first bolted up from an elemental surge the first element was fire, so Tom took the position and traced the mark for ten minutes before Harry settled down. That’s how the process continued after that, Lucius was after Tom, Severus after him, and Draco with air was last.

  
After that nothing happened until about 30 minutes after Draco moved, that’s when magic began to swirl around the room, the speed of it increasing until there was a small tornado of power in the center of the room, the color of the magic was pure white and as it swirled it stopped when it formed a symbol. The symbol was a pentagon and in the center of the pentagon the letters VBR were scripted in a downward diagonal pattern. The letters and the pentagon were written in a script that looked like blood dripping. Everyone watched as the symbol headed for Harry and embedded itself in the skin of his chest, appearing as if it was a silver tattoo. As the magic settled into Harry, the last bit of changes appeared, his hair was about a shade or two darker, he was three inches taller, his body had filled out more, making his muscles stand out a little, and his face had lost all his baby-fat, giving him sharper features.

  
However, his mates couldn’t quiet their shocked gasps as he finally opened his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
